


Nothing breaks like a heart

by tiredofthisbs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredofthisbs/pseuds/tiredofthisbs
Summary: This is me, desparate to write something.I don't have my laptop, I'm writing this on my phone while snapping with my friends. Wish me luck.





	Nothing breaks like a heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is me, desparate to write something. 
> 
> I don't have my laptop, I'm writing this on my phone while snapping with my friends. Wish me luck.

Lance's focus is on Keith and on Keith only. He doesn't recall the point their defence fell.

At one point Keith is there, celebrating their victory and the next he's not.

Lance doesn't recall rushing to the Black Lion while the others yell into the comms. 

But he's here now, scrambling to get inside Red's jaw. The Lion is pretty much dead, making Lance force his way in. 

When he finally manages to squeeze in Keith is yet to answer his constant calls for him. Frustrated, Lance throws his helmet aside, shutting out the others. 

When he finally gets to the cockpit he's shaking with fear. What he sees is...

Keith is slumped in his seat, like a doll with cut strings. His hand is splayed over the edge of the chair, and in a moment of terror Lance watches a drop of blood trickle down Keith's finger.

"No no no no no", Lance whines and rushes to his boyfriend who may as well be a corpse already. 

With shaking fingers he pulls aside Keith's helmet to reveal a bloody face. There's a scar somewhere in his hairline, trickling blood down his nose.

Lance swiftly places his finger under Keith's nose, sending a quick prayer to whoever is listening.

The puff of air he senses is like a miracle.

"Keith?" Lance asks, placing his hand on Keith's cheek. "Mullet?"

Lance has to call out for him a few times until Keith lets out a small groan and shifts, twitching from the pain. 

"Lance?" He asks, shaky. "Am I dead?"

Lance lets out a chuckle: "No buddy. But you took a bit of a beating back there."

"Are you... okay?" Keith asks, taking a shaky breath in between words. Lance hopes the team is figuring out something right now.

"I'm good."

"Good."

The fall into a silence. Keith looks at Lance with tired eyes, their purple shine clear in the Black Lion's cockpit. Keith's blood is sticky under Lance's feet.

_Lance strolls down a hallway, feeling smug in the Garrison uniform. He's finally here! Lance McClain, studying to go to space. Freaking space!_

_He rounds a corner and runs straight into someone, making both of them stumble. Lance manages to catch the wall but the other guy falls down on his knees._

_"Hey, watch where you're going!" Lance hisses, turning to whoever was in his way._

_The guy is a bit shorter than him, a mop of black hair on his head._

_They guy looks up at Lance and the intensity of his purple eyes shoks Lance._

_"How about you watch where you're going", the guys shoots back coldly. "Keep on going like that and people start thinking you think you're better than the others."_

_Lance smirks. "I am", he says, remembering his mama's words only two hours ago._

_You're the best, Lance McClain._

_The mulleted guy snorts, looks Lance up and down once, and sighs: "No, you're not."_

Keith's head droops and his eyelids flutter close.

"No, keep your eyes open", Lance tells him, wishing he hadn't thrown away both his and Keith's helmets.

"It hurts."

God, Keith sounds so broken. It twists Lance's heart.

"I know but you gotta stay with me, okay? Stay with me", Lance rambles while looking over Keith's wounds. 

A gash on his shoulder. A cut in his side. His left arm is twisted in an odd angle. The wound oozing blood from his forehead. A bullet wound in his left leg. More nicks in his legs.

"How did this happen?" Lance whispers, his gaze circling back to Keith's eyes.

_Lance is coming back to the dorms after yet another detention. He rubs his eyes, the teachers words still fresh in his mind._

_"This is a sad excuse of a paper."_

_"This is improper and rude."_

_"Who raised you to be like this?"_

_"You did not pay attention in class."_

_"Compared to Kogane you're a first grader and he's got a master's degree."_

_Lance feels the bags under his eyes grow. It doesn't help that he actually did try, actually worked his butt off for that essay._

_And the teacher even compared him to Keith Kogane, out of all people._

_"How's that, huh? Have you learned your lesson?"_

_Lance freezes. The person speaking is defenitely Ben, the biggest asshole in the class. Well, maybe after Keith._

_"Fuck you."_

_There's a sickening crunch as someone's fist connects with flesh. Whoever was hit let's out a groan._

_"How many times do I need to punch it into you that you don't speak to me like that?" Ben hisses._

_Lance has enough courage to sneak closer and peek into the hallway._

_It's Ben and his three friends, Jolie, Mark and Jamie. They're all surrounding someone who's hunched against the wall._

_"I haven't submit to anyone and I don't see any reason to start now", the guy being cornered says, completely calm. There's something familiar in the tone._

_"Oh I'm sure Shirogane would agree. I wonder how many times you've been on your knee-", Ben teases but is cut off by a fist connecting with his face._

_It's Keith._

_Lance watches with a mix of horror and admiration as Keith kicks their ass. Ben had it coming and so did the others but... that's just embarassing._

_Keith is like a flurry of motions. It's beautiful to watch him fight, as he twists and swings. There's a glint in his eyes and a smirk ok his lips._

_Lance runs off._

"Back on the planet... I got ambushed", Keith slurs, his head rolling to the side. "I didn't... win", Keith tries to explain. Exhaustion weighs him down, slurring his words.

Lance takes a deep breath. The cockpit is bloody now, the puddle growing and growing. The sheer amount of blood terrifies Lance. 

"Okay I'm gonna move you from this seat", Lance says, taking a firm hold of Keith.

Keith whimpers when Lance drags him out of the seat but doesn't protest. Lance moves behind the seat, sitting down so he can lean back on the chair. He positions Keith's head in his lap, splaying the rest of him wherever he fits. The floor is wet with blood quickly.

Keith still has his eyes open but his breathing is ragged. A dribble of blood comes out of his mouth as he coughs. Lance doesn't care if some of it gets on his cheek.

Keith scrunches his eyebrows adorably and lifts a shaky arm to wipe the splatter off but just ends up spreading it more. Lance lets out a chuckle on the more hysterical side.

_Lance doesn't quite excpect to like the Castle library this much. He never was a fan of books and can't read altean, but something about the place calms him._

_His favourite part is the lounge. It's filled with soft cussions and blankets, a perfect place for naps. The wall is also glass, providing a nice view of the stars, something Lance will never tire of._

_Now he's here, half asleep, enjoying a moment of piece. He doesn't even realize someone's there until he clears his throat._

_Lance shoots up, his heartrate picking up._

_"Sorry if I scared you", Keith says, standing next to a bookcase a bit awkwardly._

_"Oh uh hey", Lance says, glancing around._

_Keith Kogane. The emo dude with a mullet. Or that's what Lance has decided he is._

_"What's up?" Lance asks, going back to napping._

_The pillows shift when Keith settles into them, his sigh of comfort barely audible but like a scream to Lance._

_"It's nice here", Keith says, sort of avoiding Lance's question._

_But Lance agrees._

_They stay like that, in silence, until Lance cracks an eye open._

_Keith is asleep, his breathing even and his face lax._

_Fuck, Lance thinks._

_He has never seen Keith like this. He has seen the normal brooding face. He has seen the occasional smile. He has seen Keith happy and sad._

_But he has never seen the guy like this, completely open and calm. He's not frowning or angry or sad, just neutral._

_His hair is a bit messy but it looks really soft. His red jacket is gone, leaving him with a v-neck t-shirt that has skid up, revealing a bit of abs and light skin._

_Lance has the urge to touch either Keith's hair or his abs but Lance isn't creepy so he refrains._

_It doesn't stop the itch of his fingers or the softness in his chest._

"Keith I can't lose you", Lance suddenly whispers.

Keith smiles softly, but there's something in those eyes. A blink of sadness.

"Fuck. I love you so much and... I just can't lose you. You mean so much to me Keith", Lance whispers, not really knowing how to put his thoughts into words.

"When I realized I has a crush on you I felt calm. When you accepted my feelings and said you wanted to try it made me so happy. You... you being you is just so goddamn adorable", Lance speaks, petting Keiths hair.

Keith opens his mouth to speak but chokes up more blood.

_Lance still can't comprehend what happened. That Keith actually fucking accepted his confession. That they're something - he does not know what but it's something good and it makes Lance feel warm._

_Now Keith emerges from the shower linked to Lance's room, only dressed in one of Lance's oversized hoodies and boxers, his lean legs in full view. Lance smirks when Keith walks up to the bed and lets himself be pulled on of Lance._

_"What got you in such a good mood today?" Keith asks, rubbing his nose aginst Lance's._

_"Well... you, Hunk's amazing cooking and you. Did I mention you?" Lance lists off, planting a kiss on Keiths lips after every 'you'. Keith laughs but doesn't stop him._

Lance can't stop the tears. A few fall down, landing on Keith's face. Keith looks crushed.

"Please", Lance whimpers. "Don't take him from me."

Keith is crying now too, his tears mixing up with blood. He's hardly awake anymore, his eyes starting to loose their shine.

"Lance", Keith whispers, barely audible, but Lance has never had trouble hearing him.

"I love you."

Lance breaks down. Keith doesn't throw those words around like Lance does. 

"I love you too", Lance whispers back, placing a kiss on Keith's bloody lips. "I love you so fucking much."

The dull eyes show Keith's not there to hear it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sleep deprived and on the verge of tears, but let's be honest here, when am I not?


End file.
